fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:MehrBot/Synchro temp
 [[|Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Unstimmigkeiten in der Mordfallaufklärung]] [[|Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Die Weichen werden neu gestellt]] =Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Unstimmigkeiten in der Mordfallaufklärung= Fiona, Jean und der noch bewusstlose Étude kommen in Noirdorf an, wo gleich alle, inklusive Melanie, exklusive Lionel, gaffend bereitstehen und wissen wollen, was passiert ist. "Was ist denn mit euch passiert?!" "We had Probleme mit some unexpected Dinge..." "Verdammt, das kann ja keiner verstehen! Jean, was ist passiert?" "Ich habe keine Ahnung, der da war schon bewusstlos, als ich ankam. Da waren noch zwei weitere Gestalten, die wollten anscheinend die Mine einstürzen lassen, was sie auch geschafft haben letztlich." "Wer waren die? Was wollen die von uns?" "Toran and Vidar", anwortet Fiona. "Was?! Die beiden zusammen? Hängt da etwa Nightmare mit drin?" "Ich nix Ahnung, but I believe dass die das nicht for their enjoyment gemacht haben." "Das ist nicht gut, er scheint uns wirklich umbringen zu wollen... hoffentlich kann Étude noch etwas dazu sagen, wenn er wieder aufwacht, aber erst sollte er dringend medizinisch behandelt werden. LIONELLLL!!" Lionel öffnet das Fenster und entgegnet lieblich: "Was immer du willst, kümmer dich selber darum, sonst trifft dich das nächste!" "Was?!", antwortet Melanie, bis vor ihren Füßen ein missglücktes Elementarelixier mit einer kleinen Explosion in Flammen aufgeht. "Étude! Geht es dir gut?", fragt Melanie, die an seinem Krankenbett gewartet hat, bis er aufgewacht ist. "Was ist passiert... Melanie? Wo ist Fiona! Diese Schmalzlocke hatte sie in seiner Gewalt! Und wo ist Toran?!" "Es scheint also doch wahr zu sein... was ist denn passiert?" "Wir haben erst die Pläne besorgt und dann den Schlüssel, als auf einmal die Schmalzlocke und Toran vor uns standen und Toran mich aus heiterem Himmel angegriffen hat. Dann ist er völlig ausgerastet und hat mich angezündet..." "Der ist total irre geworden... ich kann ihn nicht mehr verstehen. Warum tut er bloß soetwas?" "Er sagte noch etwas von Du bist nicht besser als diese Eishexe, und verdienst keine bessere Behandlung!, wobei ich überhaupt nicht weiß, was er damit meint." "Eine Eishexe? Ich habe auch keine Ahnung. Was soll das sein?" "Deine Haarfarbe!", ruft Lionel von draußen, um Melanie zu ärgern. "Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zei.. und ICH HABE KEINE GEFÄRBTEN HAARE VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!" "Hab ich auch nie behauptet..." "Äh.. äh... AAAAAAAAA!!!!" "Na sieh einer an, wer da angekrochen kommt." "Von kriechen kann hier keine Rede sein, außerdem, wer ist hier vondannen gezogen und hat überhaupt nichts gesagt?" "Das geht dich Maskenfuzzie nichts an." "Und was hast du mit Petro gemacht? Der ist mehr als verstört aus dem Waddle 8 verschwunden und seither nirgendwo mehr aufgetaucht!" "Ach, er ist weg? Der Feigling, dem war wohl die Wahrheit zu schwer zu handhaben!" "Welche Wahrheit? Nur Kuchen ist Wahres und ich verlange meine Wahrheit hier und jetzt!!" "Schnauze du pinker Gummiball. Geh und nerv Melanie, ich hab besseres zu tun. MELANIE! Besuch für dich... und der Besuch hat dir deine Haarfarbe mitgebracht!" Absolut wütend reißt Melanie die Türe auf und brüllt: "ICH HABE KEINE GEFÄRBTEN HAARE GOTTVERDAMMT NOCH EINES! STECK DIR DEINE MISSLUNGENEN ELIXIERE DOCH IN DEN... WAS ZUM?! WAS WOLLT IHR VERRÄTER HIER?! IHR HABT HORAN EINGESPERRT!" "Ruhig Blut, wir sind hier, um dieses Missverständnis aufzuklären", sagt Meta sofort. "Missverständnis? ICH SOLLTE EUCH GLEICH HIER UMBRINGEN! LASST HORAN FREI!" "Erst einmal: Nicht in diesem Ton, und dann: Gerne, sobald ihr uns sagt, wo Horan denn bitte schön war!" "Und wenn es keine gute Entschuldigung ist, werde ich ihm keinen Kuchen mehr bringen!" ruft Kirby dazwischen, woraufhin Fuu sagt: "Wann hast du ihm den Kuchen gebracht?" "Halt die Klappe pinkes Ding! Ich habe wichtigere Probleme als deine Kuchensucht!", entgegnet Melanie Kirby, Fuu ignorierend. "Verzeihung, gestatten, Rimo Goroko, meines Zeichens Privatdetektiv." "Und was interessiert mich das? Gehört der jetzt auch zu euch?" "Indirekt... aber lasst ihn wenigstens mal ausreden, wenn er was zu sagen hat", sagt Meta, Rimo verteidigend. "Danke. Wie ich eben sagen wollte, Sie sollten sich erst einmal benehmen und dann einen Gang runter schalten, in Ihrem Gemütszustand kann man keine ordentliche Diskussion führen. Sobald Sie das gemacht haben können wir uns in Ruhe..." "ICH BIN DIE LEITERIN VON LA NUIT! ICH KANN HIER TUN UND LASSEN WAS ICH WILL UND VERDAMMT NOCHMAL, WENN EINES EIN FAKT IST, DANN DASS..." "...meine Haare gefärbt sind!" "Meine Haare gefär... LIONEL!!!!" "Lionel? Wie in Lionel Moonta? Hab ich da nicht in den Akten diesen Namen schon mal..." "Herr Goroko, das Wesentliche im Auge behalten!", ermahnt Meta Rimo, welcher daraufhin sagt: "Natürlich. Also, wir sind hier, um Herrn.... Herrn.... wie hieß er gleich?" "Was auch immer! Entweder ihr lasst Horan frei, oder wir verzichten auf jegliche Unterhaltung!" "Wir wollen ihn ja freilassen, aber dafür müsst ihr kooperieren!", ruft Meta, dem langsam der Geduldsfaden reißt. "Schnauze!!", antwortet Melanie, woraufhin sie unterbrochen wird: "Was der Maskentyp da sagen will, ist dass sie Horan freilassen. FREI-LAS-SEN. Wenn du zugibst, dass deine Haare..." "Das ist schon beim dritten Mal nicht mehr lustig gewesen!", antwortet Kirby. "KÖNNTEN WIR UNS BITTE ALLE MAL AUF DAS WESENTLICHE KONZENTRIEREN?!?", brüllt Meta jetzt sichtlich erbost in die Runde. "Es ist blond, nicht braun." "LIONEL!!" "Was auch immer. Was sind die exakten Freilassungsbedinungen?", fragt Lionel nach. "Danke, jemand mit Verstand... Das ist einfach. Ihr sagt uns, wo er war und wir befragen Zeugen, ob sie ihn gesehen haben und SCHWUPP, ist er draußen." "Na Horan war eindeutig bei Melanie als das Verbrechen passiert ist." "WAS ZUR HÖLLE?! Du bist dieser Spanner?!" "Nein, das ist Étude, und jetzt lass mich endlich in Ruhe damit!" "Was? Étude ist das? ICH BRING IHN..." "Viel Erfolg, halbtot ist er bereits..", Melanie rennt schreiend zurück zu Étude, und Lionel bleibt zurück. "Sie haben Karten gespielt..", antwortet Lionel. "Ehm... ja... gibt es jemanden, der NICHT zu La Nuit gehört und das bezeugen kann?", fragt Meta. "Na klar doch." "Und das wären?" "Die Kameras die ich angebracht habe. Übrigens, du solltest deine Waffe nicht unterm Bett lagern, in der Nacht." "Was zum... ignorieren wir mal die Tatsache, dass du dich damit mehr als strafbar machst..." "Ach wenn du wüsstest was ich weiß, dir würde der Mund offen stehen bleiben..." "...dürfen wir diese Aufnahmen mal sehen?" "Klar doch, nur eine Kleinigkeit." "Die da wäre?" Lionel schnippt mit dem Finger, und prompt kommt die Antwort. "10 Euro." "WAS ZUM HENKER!!! DAS KANN DOCH GAR NICHT SEIN!!!" brüllt Kirby direkt, "HAT DER EINE ARMEE VON KLONEN NUR AUF MICH GEHETZT ODER WAS?!" =Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Die Weichen werden neu gestellt= "Wo zur Hölle sind die beiden, und warum hat sich Horan noch nicht wieder gemeldet?!", brüllt Melanie durchgehend, sobald sie jemanden erblickt, und treibt damit alle in den Wahnsninn. "WO SIND SIE?!", brüllt sie, schlägt auf den Tisch und provoziert eine Reaktion - nämlich eine chemische Reaktion - zu Lionels Leidwesen. "WAS GLAUBST DU EIGENTLICH, WAS ICH HIER MACHE?? DEINE HAARTÖNUNG? DAS SIND HOCHGEFÄHRLICHE CHEMIKALIEN!", entgegnet Lionel ungewohnt laut und schroff, was Melanie verunsichert. "Ähm... ähm... es tut mir Leid?" "Ja, als ob. Ich hör ja dein Fragezeichen am Ende vom Satz." "Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen? Außerdem, wenn mir hier mal IRGENDJEMAND EINE ANTWORT GEBEN WÜRDE..." "SCHNAUZE JETZT!" "Reg dich mal ab! Was kannst du denn so wichtiges machen, dass es dir misslingt, wenn ich hier bei dir stehe?" Lionel verschüttet erneut etwas Flüssigkeit, welche ein nicht zu kleines Loch in den Tisch ätzt, und wirft gefrustet ein Reagenzglas an die Wand, welches beim Aufprall in Flammen aufgeht. "Was war das denn?!" "Das, meine liebe Cousine, war ein Feuerelixier, welches mich drei Tage Arbeit gekostet hat, und durch meinen netten Unfall, den ich übrigens dir zu verdanken habe, ruiniert ist. Sonst noch Fragen?" "Warum stellst du Feuerelixiere her?" "Das fragst du mich jetzt nicht im Ernst, oder?" "Äh... doch?" "Wer hat denn danach gefragt?" "Ich nicht..." Lionel will gerade Kontra geben, doch da fällt ihm wieder ein, dass es tatsächlich nicht Melanie war, die ihn danach gefragt hatte. "Ach vergiss es. Kannst du bitte wo anders jemand anderes nerven?" "Das geht nicht! Denn ich habe etwas wichtiges mit dir zu besprechen!", antwortet Melanie, die sich einen tötlichen Blick von Lionel einfängt, aber unbeirrt weiterspricht: "Du wirst dich mit Fiona und Étude auf die Suche nach dem verlorenen Ohrring eines Klienten machen. Er soll sich laut Angabe des Klienten im Freiwildpark der tötlichen Bestien befinden" "Und sonst geht es dir noch ganz gut?" "Ja, ich glaube schon. Warum fragst du?" "Weil du ganz eindeutig entweder nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hast, zugekifft bist oder dir dein Blondierungsmittel zu Kopf gestiegen ist..." "WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, ICH BIN DIE LEI..." "Ich bin die Leiterin von La Nuit uuuh huldige meinen goldigen gefärbten Haarsträhnchen!" "WAS?!" "Wenn du jetzt nicht sofort gehst, nehme ich dieses andere verhunzte Elixier und werde es dir zuführen. Doch dieses wird nicht in Flammen aufgehen. Es wird noch viel schlimmere Dinge machen." Melanie ist geschockt und verängstigt, und sucht sogleich das Weite. "Kann man hier nie seine Ruhe haben..." "Georg!! Lionel will mir wehtun!", ruft Melanie, als sie ihren Bruder Georg erblickt. "Du weißt doch, du solltest ihn nicht stören, wenn er gerade am Arbeiten ist" "Aber der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, ich glaube er hat es wirklich ernst gemeint!" "Melanie... da gibt es etwas, was du dir ansehen solltest" "Was kann denn so wichtig sein jetzt?" "Das ist wichtig, glaub mir. Es geht um Horan und Beamer..." Melanie folgt Georg zum nächstgelegenen Fernseher, bei dem gerade eine Pressekonferenz zu sehen ist. "Wir haben einen Tatverdächtigen festgenommen, der exakt dem Täterprofil im Mordfall TAC entspricht. Es handelt sich zudem um ein Mitglied von La Nuit, und entgegen unserer vorläufigen Entwarnung letztes Jahr müssen wir nun wieder deutlich davor warnen, dass La Nuit nach wie vor brandgefährlich ist. Jeder, der im Besitz von Informationen bezüglich des Aufenthaltsortes einer Person, die zu La Nuit gehört besitzt, sollte diese umgehend an das Waddle 8 weiterleiten. Ich danke Ihnen für ihre Zeit," sagt der Pressekonferenzhalter, und die Reportermeute versucht noch einige Fragen zu stellen. "Was... zum......?!", stottert Melanie leicht, bis sie wutentbrannt den Telefonhörer abnimmt und die Nummer des Waddle 8 wählt. "Melanie, wäre es nicht besser, wenn du mich mit ihnen sprechen lässt?" "DIE KÖNNEN WAS ERLEBEN!" Während Georg noch versucht, sie dazu zu überreden, ihm den Hörer zu geben, wird der Anruf bereits durchgestellt und kommt bei den richtigen Ohren an. "WIE KÖNNT IHR ES VERDAMMT NOCHMAL WAGEN, DAS IST EINE BODENLOSE FRECHHEIT!! AAAAAA....", dröhnt es aus dem Hörer, und Meta stöhnt komplett entnervt. "HE GENUG MIT DEM GESCHREI!", brüllt er ins Telefon, woraufhin auch Melanie dazu gezwungen ist, den Hörer vom Ohr zu nehmen. "Wer oder was ist überhaupt am Apparat?" "Hier ist Melanie, die Leiterin von La Nuit! Ich verlange eine Erklärung für eure Diskreditierung da eben im Fernsehen!" "Dafür bin ich der denkbar ungeeignetste Gesprächspartner, weil, zumal ich annehme dass ihr die Sendung eben gesehen habt, ich die Meldung nicht verfasst und vorgetragen habe" "DANN GIB MIR WER AUCH IMMER DAFÜR VERANTWORTLICH IST!" "Die verantwortliche Person hat sich vor ungefähr zwei Minuten in den Feierabend verabschiedet" "WAAAAA...." "HÖR AUF MIT DEM GEBRÜLL!" "SCHREIB MIR NICHT VOR, WAS ICH ZU TUN UND ZU LASSEN HABE, WER AUCH IMMER DU BIST!" "Ich bekomm die Kriese!", brüllt Meta, dreht sich zum Büro und ruft "irgendwer soll dieses Gespräch übernehmen, ich bekomme gleich einen Anfall, wenn ich noch eine Sekunde länger mit Melanie reden muss!" "Melanie von La Nuit?" "Ja, Bimer, die von La Nuit. Kennst du sonst noch eine cholerische kreischsüchtige Melanie?" "DAS HABE ICH GEHÖRT! WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN SO MIT MIR ZU REDEN, ICH BIN DIE LEITERIN VON...", brüllt Melanie erneut in den Hörer, was alle im Büro sogar hören konnten. "JA ICH WEISS GOTTVERDAMMTNOCHMAL!", brüllt Meta ebenfalls in den Hörer, wirft ihn auf den Tisch, packt seine Jacke und geht nach draußen. Bimer übernimmt das Gespräch. "Hier ist Bimer Nota vom Waddle 8. Um welche Angelegenheit geht es?" "ÖFFENTLICHE DISKREDITIERUNG!" "Ich verstehe Sie ganz schlecht, wenn Sie so in den Hörer brüllen kommt bei mir nichts weiter an als ein Knistergeräusch" "Die Darstellung von vorhin soll sofort wiederlegt werden, sonst schwöre ich, dass ihr es bereuen werdet!" "Wäre das alles? Ich leite den Vorschlag dann mal weiter...", entgegnet Bimer bewusst desinteressiert. "Und was fällt euch ein, Horan einzusperren? Er ist nicht der Täter!" "Also bitte. Die Beschreibung passt astrein auf ihn. Dunkelblau..." "Dieser Nichtsnutz Beamer hat den Zeugen manipuliert!" "Ach, und der Himmel ist grün und mein Name Angela Merkel?" "HE DAS IST MEIN SPRUCH!!!" "Ist doch gar nicht wahr Kelke, das hat jemand anders vor dir gesagt!" "Alles Lügen! Gao Gao, fass die Lüge!" "RAUS MIT DEM VIEH HIER, HERR FRAN, DAS IST EIN BÜRO UND KEIN SPIELPLATZ!", brüllt Norbert Kelke an. "Und hier haben wir den lila Himmel, der alles Lachen im Halse stecken bleiben lässt!" "WAS IST MIT HORAN?!", brüllt Melanie erneut, woraufhin Bimer antwortet: "Herr Baki bleibt in unserem Gewahrsam, bis es Beweise gibt, die ihn entlasten" "ER WAR ZU DER ZEIT NICHT DORT!" "Wo denn dann?" "Das geht Sie gar nichts an!" "Also Sie wollen mich wohl veräppeln?" "Das werdet ihr noch bereuen, Waddle 8. Das bedeutet Krieg", antwortet Melanie und legt noch wütender auf als sie ohnehin schon war, bevor sie angerufen hat. "Das bedeutet Krieg? Spinnst du?" "Wir werden Horan da rausholen!" "Melanie, dir ist klar, dass das, was du gerade getan hast, bedeutet, dass wir wieder als Schwerverbrecher gehandelt werden?" "Ach was, so haben wir das immer gemacht, wenn die einen von uns eingebuchtet haben" "Wir sind aber nicht mehr das alte La Nuit," erklärt Georg, setzt ein enttäuschtes Gesicht auf, "obwohl ich mir da langsam nicht mehr sicher bin...", und verlässt den Raum, während Melanie alleine zurück bleibt.